Magnestism
by Evolette17
Summary: I figured he could smell my scent that far, and in the midst of the drained animal in his hands, I could tell his thirst was not yet quenched. I never knew death could come to us so quick, I didn’t know if I had enough time to cry out a spell. SUM INSIDE
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

_Make no sound for none to hear;_  
_Let their senses stay unclear!_

_I whispered the enchantment as quiet as I can, holding Evelyn and Drew's hands for the spell to work on all three of us. We we're now in the woods looking for them as we walked as loud as we wanted now that no one could hear us, however I was afraid they were able to see us before we were able to discover them. Evelyn, Drew and I walked for another 5 minutes, stepping on moist dirt after last night's rain._

_Then that's when I saw him._

_I figured he could smell my scent that far, and in the midst of the drained animal in his hands, I could tell his thirst was not yet quenched. With fear suddenly washing over me, I immediately grabbed Drew and Evelyn's hands to use our magic. But I never knew death could come to us so quick, so swift, I didn't know if I had enough time to cry out a spell._


	2. CHAPTER 1

**INTRODUCTION**

_**A/N: **__This is an introduction mainly for the characters and my created way of witches that are going to be in this story. I'll admit it, it might be slightly boring, but try to enjoy. There are plenty of characters to sink in, but you'll get used to it! Also, for a few readers who have read my previous story, this is a possible sequel to 2009 ABD._

* * *

"Rae!" my mom called, the sound of her voice ringing through my ears. I could hear her footsteps walking closer to the front of my door. "Rae," she said more quietly, calling me by my middle name. "Wake up! You're going to be late for school."

I tried opening my eyes, but they felt extremely heavy for me to lift. It was then when I regretted sleeping so late last night and I should've done my homework earlier… As I was slowly drifting back to sleep, I noticed I haven't heard any footsteps fading down stairs and felt my mom's presence at my door.

"I'm up!" I said languidly as I sat up on my bed with my eyes still closed. I usually didn't like it when my mom stayed there and watched me, so I made it look like I was getting off my bed by lifting my legs up to the side as if I was going to get up and stand. And it worked. I heard her slippers lazily slapping the wooden stairs while she walked down to the kitchen.

It took me another 5 minutes to have my eyes completely open. As a daily routine, I walked at a slow and clumsy pace toward my closet and took the first pair of jeans and t-shirt I could reach, not bothering which one I chose. Though, I did end up grabbing an outfit that matched casually. It was a cute white t-shirt that had a perfect fit on me with a pair of navy jeans. After moving around a bit, a few physical movements were able to make me wide awake. So I quickly ran down the stairs to find my mom cooking breakfast, my dad preparing his lunch, and my brother, Tyler, who was holding my other brother, only 9 months old named James, in his arms as he looked at me in relief. He had a stubborn look on his face, obviously not enjoying his time carrying Baby James.

"You suck," I muttered as reached for James so Tyler wouldn't have to take hold of him anymore. Tyler handed him over when James was reaching out for me, too, as he laughed happily at the sight of me.

"Good morning," I sang to my family with Tyler now joining me at the table. I dragged the high chair and let James sit there for a while. "Where's grandma?" I asked, scanning the kitchen. She was probably still in her room…

"She's up in the attic," mom informed me. "She's been looking for something all morning."

"Hmm, I see."

The attic is our hidden room where we cast a spell upon the door so know human could enter. It's where we keep our traditional books, ingredients, and all the stuff we need for magic. I think of it as a cool place to hang out, but my grandma says we might break a few things here and there. I love my grandma as much as I love every family member in my family, including my cousins, aunts and uncles. But the fact that she was part of my mom's side in the family tree, she was slightly different from all of us. Until now, I couldn't identify what the difference was other than the obvious. She's still young, at the age of 59, and she's still working and is as healthy as a horse.

My parents and my grandma later joined me and my brothers in eating breakfast in silence. I looked at the clock above the stove to keep track of time. There was 15 minutes left until I had to leave and catch the bus. So I quickly ate the three last pieces of pancakes, cleaned up my plate and ran up the stairs once again. I brushed my teeth, cleaned my face and tied my hair up in a messy bun, leaving my side bangs out. At last, I grabbed my necklace and bracelets from where I left it before I took a shower last night and put them on. Hopefully for the last time, I ran back downstairs to get my things for school. Funny how running up and down the stairs has been always part of my daily routine… Anyways, I grabbed my bag and placed my lunch safely in it so my sandwich wouldn't be squished in the near future, pulled on a sweater and shoved my feet in my shoes.

I found my three cousins and my brother waiting for me at the front door, ready to leave at any moment. Those three cousins of mine live right next door. Back in the days, we used to live in the same house. All my life, I grew up with them and grew as close as we can be. Literally. But they weren't the only cousins I've grown up with. Their names are Evelyn, the oldest of the three, Lana, the second oldest, and then there was Sade (pronounced like Shaw-Day. And try saying it quickly) the youngest one of all three. Compared to me and my brother, they were all short and all look a like in various different ways. The one thing in common, they were all gorgeous. Basically all white male and female witches are all good-looking. I could easily blend in with my cousins since my face was similar to theirs, but I always stood out, being the tallest of all my teenage and female cousins. It was always like my family and their family were the most similar than our other families. We carry the same last name, we have the same number of children, but my family were always taller.

Oh, and if you're asking what white witches are, it means we are the good witches, while there are many bad ones out there in this world…

"What's up, slowpoke." Lana gagged as soon as she saw my running around the house.

I ignored what she said and said my goodbye to my parents, grandma and baby brother. When I thought I wouldn't be running down the stairs anymore, I did for the _last_ time and then rushed out the door. I jogged my way out to the street, catching up with my cousins and Tyler.

"You're late." Evelyn stated the obvious.

"Why won't you just use magic and have everything ready before you leave?" Lana complained.

"First of all, I haven't been practicing any spells for a while. Second, like I've told you many times—"

"Your mom doesn't like it when you use magic when you could do those things yourself." she said, answering her own question herself. "Yes, I know that, but still. Can't you do it when you really need it? I'm pretty sure your mom wouldn't mind."

"I don't know, Lana." She sighed as we continued speed walking to our bus stop. Three minutes later, we said goodbye to Sade because she was still in 8th grade and so her bus stop happens to be closer than ours.

We later arrived in the bus with Elisa, my other cousin, who lived a few houses away, joined us. She was my height (5`5), my age and like my twin except crazier and half human which explained the emerald green color contouring around her pupil, the inner iris, then fades to her normal eye color. For everyone else in my family, we had a color like sapphire instead of emerald. It showed that we had both witch parents.

Elisa, too, left before we got to school because she went to a different school, too. The difference? She failed French in 3rd grade, so she moved to an English school after that while the four of us, no actually five, including Sade, go to French immersion schools.

When we arrived at school, we went our separate ways and met up with our best friends. I pretty much had 6 best friends who I met up with every morning and gave them a daily dose of my hugs. We continued our slothful and dreary day while Tyler's a freshman, I'm a sophomore, Lana's a junior and Evelyn's a senior.

For first period, during history class, I hunted for my cell phone in my messy bag when I got bored. So I decided to text my lovely but absent boyfriend. The human was supposed to be sitting with me in class right now.

_Jericho Drew Ives_, I text messaged. _Where in the world are you?_

About almost a minute later, I forgot to put my phone in silent and so my phone vibrated loudly while my teacher was talking. I quickly closed my hands over it so it couldn't make another vibration sound when my teacher turned around to see it. People looked around, too, and so did I just to play it off. When he decided to ignore it, I looked at my best friend, Jezebel, to see if she knew it was me. She was dark-skinned and incredibly tall. The girl was purely pretty, and with her long legs, she looked like a model. She was looking at me, too, shaking her head at me with a shame-on-you look on her face. I smiled sheepishly at her and finally checked the text message.

_Sorry, Emily. I needed some more sleep because I was having a head ache. But don't worry; I'm getting ready for school. I'll be there by lunch hour, okay? _

I sighed and text messaged back. I could've just healed him myself if he told me earlier. It's too bad that he can't know my secret. I hate keeping it from him. _Okay, hope you feel better, Drew. I'll see you in a few._

He replied quickly._ Thanks, sweetheart._

I figured my two classes would take forever without Drew until I had lunch period. It was completely dreary this morning.

"You miss Drew don't you?" Jezebel assumed, as we were switching books in our lockers for third period.

"She does." Kinetta answered for me while she just arrived to meet up. She's my other best friend. She's tall and dark-skinned, too, but she didn't fit as a model. Kinetta's a great athlete; we make it to the school's sports team together all the time ever since 7th grade, which explains why she's named Kinetta. It's a name for active and sporty girls.

"Where is he anyway?" Abby asked. And again, that's my best friend, too. Okay, let's cut to the chase. I have 6 best friends, as in friends that I hang out with 24/7. There's Jezebel, Kinetta, Abby, Ronnie (but her real name is Veronica), Mateo and Ryan.

"He was sick this morning. He'll be here at lunch," I set in plain words. "By the way, where's Ronnie?"

"She went to go looking for this girl; her partner for this project or something. Why?" Abby told.

"I need help for Science. I didn't do my homework over the weekend," I admitted.

"What did I tell you about doing your homework?" Kinetta reminded, glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes at her, sighed and gave her a non-caring face. She put her hands on her hips and leaned on one leg and raised her eyebrows at me. Jezebel and I laughed at her as she shook her head at us while Abby joined us in walking towards the stairs that led us to the third floor. At times, she acted like my mother and it was fun to do things like that to her.

Luckily, my science teacher wasn't in the room, and I found Ronnie in class. She let me read her notes and I was able to finish my homework before my teacher strolled leisurely in the room.

"Thanks Ronnie." I whispered to her.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You're lucky I'm nice."

I looked at her, surprised and worried. "What?"

She grinned at me like she was about to laugh. "Chill, I was joking."

I let out a breath of air feeling relieved and paid attention to the teacher. Now, that was Ronnie who I was friends with since 5th grade. Other than me, she's the artist in our group of friends. She's also a straight A student and can get _really_ jittery most of the times when she's super happy and full of energy.

Most of my best friends I have here at high school are friends I had since elementary, something I loved. I loved them and knew them like they were my cousins, who were like my sisters. I laughed at that thought for some unknown reason. Weird… Anyways, it was pretty cool how the majority of my loved ones go to the same school and half of my family, or shall I say half of the Salvador Family, lived on my street. Not everyone has the chance to have that. I sighed out loud. Now this is what I do in class. I always think of my friends and family whenever I had the chance. I always had this feeling like they were just going to disappear in a blink of an eye one day and it scared me. The thought of that always gave me a twisting feeling in my heart, too.

I patiently waited for second period to come to an end knowing if I waited for time to pass by; it'll just take even longer for it to come. When the bell rang, I happily hopped off my seat with a smile on my face.

"Drew?" Ronnie guessed, reading my face.

"Yup! But, let's go, I'm starving."

I picked up her books for her while she picked up her bag ever so slowly. I was never so impatient, but when I missed someone, I just couldn't wait for anything but to see that someone. I hung my bag over my shoulder with my notebooks already in it, and started walking with Ronnie and Abby down the halls of Northwood High School in sunny Orange County, California. We jogged down the stairs happily while we chatted on our way.

We made it to the cafeteria and found Drew the moment we went through the doors.

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Please read and review if you liked it. It will really help me continue the story!

Thanks for reading :)

- Evolette


	3. CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

"Hello," he greeted while I walked into his average muscular, welcoming arms.

"Hello," I said with a smile.

"How are you today?"

"I'm good now. Are you feeling any better?" I looked up at his feather patterned dark blue-grey eyes, though they looked more grey than blue today because of the V-neck t-shirt he was wearing. I placed my hand on his arms to feel his energy with my magic.

He felt perfect, healthy as a horse. There was no way he was sick; there was no trace of weak or cold spirit in his body.

"Yeah." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Let's go eat."

I raised an eyebrow at him but let it go anyway, thinking maybe he'll tell me later about it. "Okay,"

Ronnie and Abby were already settled at out table with our other friends, including Mateo and Ryan. Mateo was Drew's height, which is a few inches taller than me. In our group of friends, he was the soccer star who played amazingly on the drums. His brown eyes and hair, bright and contagious smile, basically his presence makes me happy because, even though he was my former boyfriend to be completely honest, we were still close. Then there was Ryan; the funny break dancer, always smiling and having fun.

Drew and I walked towards the table with his arms around my shoulder.

"Ey, Drew!", "Hey, what's up man?" were the greets he received once we joined them. All of us hung out, ate and had fun as usual during lunch time, but I wasn't as satisfied today. Why would Drew skip school if he wasn't sick? If he wasn't sick, where has he been all weekend long?

The bell rang right after I took the last bite of my sandwich and placed the bottle of Nestea I haven't finished in my bag. I swung it over my shoulder and said my goodbyes to my friends before we went our separate ways until the end of the day. Drew walked with me to my last class, Math, along with his friend Stefano.

Stefano had an average height and is fairly well-built. He had perfect features for a young man; he had a very light shade of brown for his hair that complimented his pallid skin that would slightly glow in a bright room. Many girls would chase after him. He's a very nice guy who's always ready to lend a hand, easy to talk to, and to make things better, he has the looks. Though I find Drew more attractive of course, Stefano's just a good friend of mine. One thing I never understood about Stefano was his eyes that changes shades the slightest bit of his eye color every now and then. I'm pretty sure humans wouldn't notice, but witches could. Our senses and strength are 25% stronger than humans.

We stopped walking at the door of Mr. Romero's class.

"Are you coming to watch our football game on Friday night?" Stefano asked before he left.

"Football?" I questioned. "I thought you guys had a soccer tournament this week,"

"That's in two weeks, Emily," Drew reminded me.

"Oh. Well, yeah sure. I guess I'll be doing some cheerleading this Friday. Go Timberwolves! " I said with sarcastic eagerness.

Stefano chuckled.

"We'll be there for your volleyball game in return, Captain." Drew played.

I deliberated for a moment. "Okay, I'm fine with that."

Drew kissed my forehead and headed to his class with Stefano, walking away into the navy, grey and white colour halls.

"Bye guys!"

"Bye, Emily," Stefano waved while Drew returned an adorable smile, his lips just simply curving.

"I'll call you later!" he promised.

I sighed happily, strolling into class.

For the first ten minutes, I couldn't stop thinking about Drew. His dark blue-grey eyes, medium golden brown hair, sunkissed skin, gorgeous cheek bones and dimples would make me drool.

"Let's go Timberwolves, let's go! Woo!" I cheered with my friends in unison.

It was a Friday afternoon I was spending with my buddies rooting for our school's football team and Mateo, Drew and Stefano were part of it. Today's game: Timberwolves vs. Warriors from Woodbridge High playing in the finals. Football was one of the main things at our school that everyone loved to shore up.

The sun was still high up in the sky, its shine glowing above us and exposing the white, grey and navy blue colors of our team while on the other side was the other team with their red and golden yellow supporters on the bleachers at the other side of the green field. At the moment, our team was tied with the other and there was only less than a minute left.

The sight of the football ball in the hands of my boyfriend made me fidgety. Drew was sprinting in the direction of the end zone. Glancing on his left side, he dodged a Warrior who dived for him and jumped over his body after his attempt. Still running, he passes it to Stefano who was 7 seconds away from the end zone. Stefano ran quick and made it look easy for him to dodge others, but Mateo and another team mate were by his side defending him. With all the Warriors running for Stefano, he was running to his sides a bunch of times, taking forever to reach the line.

"Run! Run! Run! Run!" the crowd screamed, throwing their arms everywhere in excitement.

"Hurry _up_, Stefano! _Come on_!" Jezebel shouted over and over again with Abby, Ronnie, Kinetta and half of the crowd next to her, jumping impatiently with the signs, flags, pompoms and shirts moving furiously in the air.

There was no way he could make it! He was trapped with a mob of players from the other team. He looked around quickly while he was still dodging, looking for a way out. Stefano's the best 'dodger' in history. He was quick, but not quick enough to pass through the mob.

I found Drew ahead of the big scene on the field, back on track and ready to receive the ball. But no one noticed him with the team and crowd's attention on the mob and of course, the ball.

"Pass it to Drew, Stefano! _Pass it to Drew_!" I screamed at the top of my lungs even though I doubted he would have the sense of hearing me over the thunderous crowd.

But as if he did, he finally found Drew in an open position. Stefano threw the ball swiftly and unexpectedly towards the end zone, leading Drew to catch the ball where it was headed. Drew's legs were moving as fast as they can go, pulling himself to the ball before it made contact with the ground. At this point, the crowd became impossibly louder. Everyone waited to see if success would be the upshot and it depended all on Drew. The clock was ticking way too fast for my liking. There was seven seconds left.

"Seven, six, five, four..."

The countdown faded into more yells.

Drew's arms were held out in front of him, ready to catch the ball spinning ahead of him. Was he going to make it?

The ball landed flawlessly in his hands.

The crowd roared and the band behind us started playing their instruments in celebration. The Timberwolves players jumped all together at the same time, running towards Drew to attack him. In other words, to thank and congratulate him. My school cheered happily, everyone grinning ear to ear, too busy to notice the other team sulking in defeat and throwing their helmets on to the ground.

After the celebration of the team's victory, me and Stefano went over to Drew's house to hang around. Drew lived on the shore which was something I loved about going to his place. His backyard was the whole beach, so I had the chance to swim and surf with him or sun bathe on his comfortable beach chairs. At the moment, we were in his kitchen. It was right beside the living room with no walls and just open space. Then there were big glass windows that seemed like glassed walls behind the kitchen, giving us a full view of the beautiful beach from inside. Their house is really bright, spacious and modern. All colors and furniture matched, it was like those houses you'd see in TV. Though his house wasn't as big; it was not too big or small.

As the sun was preparing to set, we headed outside and sat down on the beach chairs near his balcony. The sky was turning golden yellow, the blueness of the atmosphere fading away.

I sat down in between Stefano and Drew, enjoying the beach view in front of me. Then I took a quick look at the boys beside me.

"Stefano, you're skin like... glows." I commented, as I observed his exposed skin. He was wearing a V-neck t-shirt and khaki shorts, so I only saw his glowing pallid skin on his legs and arms. I always wondered why it radiated.

He paused for a second as I caught him take a quick glance at Drew. For a human, you wouldn't really notice it. But the fact that I was a witch, I was able to see that quick glance. Though it was too quick for a human to do; it was almost too fast for me to catch. I pretended I haven't noticed their glimpse exchange.

"Thanks, I just have really nice skin." he joked while Drew snorted. I scowled at them, wanting a real answer.

"Seriously, Stefan."

Still smiling he answered with a shrug. "I really don't know, Emily."

"Fine then."

At that moment, when I seemed to get suspicious about the two, I felt a strange pull, tugging me towards Drew's house. This urge for me to go wherever my body wanted me to go was weird but I ignored it, thinking maybe it'd last for a few seconds. I started talking, making an effort to pay no heed to the feeling.

"So what did you guys do last weekend?" I asked. I realized it was a question that'd answer a bunch of things I wondered about earlier this week.

And there it was again. I was oddly being pulled in the direction of something, feeling like a magnet to an object. I took a quick look at Drew to get my mind off of it, but it only made me more suspicious. When I wasn't looking, Drew and Stefano were exchanging glances once again and the tugging seemed to grow even stronger.

"I was out of town with my brother." Drew explained to me.

"Unfortunately, I bumped into Drew while I was out of town, too." Stefano joked.

"What were you doing... wherever you were?" I questioned.

"You know, hanging out with my family."

"What about you, Drew?"

"Looking for Jesse's new car." he replied quickly.

"Did you have any luck with that?"

"Nope."

"Uh huh."

Drew laughed, but it sounded slightly nervous. "What's up, Em? What's with all of these questions?" he tried to cover.

I simply stared at him and tried to read his face. After a few seconds, I chanted to myself a spell because I was able to tell he had his poker face on.

_Remove the smear and may the truth unfold, _I whispered in my head. I waited for him to spit out the truth.

Drew cocked his head the side. "Emily?"

I felt my eyes un-narrowed at him, finding out I had a weird face on.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry about that. My thoughts had gone far." I tried to hide my disappointment and curiosity with a smile. "I think I should head home now."

"You sure? Is everything okay?" he asked with pure concern in his voice.

_Oh yeah I'm fine. It's just that my spell that works on every human didn't work on you today. Happens all the time. _I wanted to say.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. My energy is just wearing off." I lied.

Drew's features softened. "Time for your beauty sleep, huh." he joked. "I'll drive you home."

"I'll just wait for you here, bud. Do you have any food in the fridge?" Stefano asked with a grin.

Drew replied with a hysteric laugh. "Yeah, knock yourself out."

"All right, later, Emily." he waved.

"See ya,"

Right after he closed the back door that led him straight to the kitchen from the balcony, I got up.

"Am I missing something here?"

"Huh?" Drew muttered, confused.

"Never mind."

He let it go, but I didn't. "If you say so... You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

I slipped my feet into my flip flops and took Drew's waiting hand and walked to the back door. He led me through his house, trying to reach the front door. But right when he grabbed the door knob of the front door, the magnetic feeling rang through me, stronger as ever. I gasped and let go of Drew's hand.

It suddenly felt like strings pulling me towards the living room and they were taking over my body. I let it lead me to the living room but I had no idea where I was going and why. I ended up walking and stopped in front a bunch of modern drawers and shelves where the Ives family kept their books. But I found my hands jerking to a specific drawer.

I wasn't aware of Drew behind me, though I heard his voice. "Emily? What are you doing?"

I ignored him and just opened the drawer, hoping the captivating draw would stop. The drawer rolled open and found a book piled onto a bunch of other books.

The dusty hard cover of the book scared me a little, despite the fact that there was absolutely nothing frightening about it. The title read "Twilight" with one pair of pale hands holding a bright red apple below. To anyone else but me, it would seem like any ordinary book cover. However, to me, it was the ruby apple, held in the pair of inhuman and perfect hands, which gave me the chills.

It was as if the apple, without a single doubt, were being purposely given to me.

* * *

**_A/N:_** _R & R please :)_

_- Evolette _


End file.
